Boy's Falling In Love Part 1
by babycheonsa0293
Summary: Bermula dari pertemuan yang tak terduga antara jeonghan dan seorang namja di club malam yang ternyata adalah sunbaenya di kampus barunya sekarang. 'ini club malam bukan? Hhm apa aku harus menyusul hyung ke dalam' / JeongCheol- Jihan n couples/ BL/
1. Chapter 1

-New—

 _Hidup bisa terasa indah dan buruk tergantung dari mereka yang menciptakannya sendiri. Bagi yang menginginkan untuk bisa menikmati hidup maka ia akan merasa nikmat dan merasakan kebahagiaannya. Dan sebaliknya. Silakan memilih untuk memilih yang mana._

* * *

Pagi ini jeonghan bangun seperti biasanya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Namun terasa sangat sepi pagi itu. Sepertinya ayahnya masih tidur. Jeonghan segera mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua atau bertiga. Entah sang kakaknya pulang ke rumah atau tidak malam ini. Sepertinya tidak pulang. Karena biasanya jika ia pulang maka ia akan tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Entah karena malas tidur di kamar atau sudah tak sadar lagi. Hyungnya jeonghan biasa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Sudah berapa kali ayahnya memarahi namun tetap tak pernah berubah. Malah sekarang jadi sering tak pulang ke rumah.

Berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya yaitu jeonghan. Ia tak pernah keluyuran sembarangan kecuali jika mata kuliahnya yang mengaharuskannya untuk pulang melebihi jam makan malam maka ia akan pulang pada malam hari.

"masak apa ya pagi ini? hhm nasi goreng kayaknya tak buruk." Jeonghan bermonolog sendiri di dapur sambil menyiapkan kompor dan bahan-bahan membuat nasi goreng kesukaannya.

Jeonghan memang menjadi koki di rumahnya. Sejak jeonghan masih kecil ia sudah belajar memasak bersama ayahnya. Benar karena ia hidup bertiga tanpa ibunya. Orang tua jeonghan bercerai sejak 8 tahun yang lalu tepatnya jeonghan berusia 10 tahun dan hyungnya baekho masih 15 tahun waktu itu.

Jeonghan masih ingat pada saat itu ia menangis tersedu-sedu saat ibunya pergi membawa koper keluar dari rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Ibunya pergi tanpa menghiraukan tangisan keras jeonghan yang terus memanggil ibunya.

 **Flashback**

Prang!

Bunyi lemparan gelas yang terpecah di lempar kedinding dengan sengaja oleh salah satu orang tua jeonghan. Jeonghan yang berada di kamarnya hanya diam. Ia ketakutan sambil menangis.

Orang tuanya bertengkar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini sepertinya pertengkaran yang paling besar. Entah sudah berapa banyak benda yang terlempar karena menjadi korban pelampiasan antara keduanya.

" kau memang istri yang tak tau diri. Aku menyesal menikah denganmu belasan tahun ini."

" apa maksudmu HAH bicara seperti itu kepadaku. Harusnya aku yang menyesal sudah mau meneruskan pernikahan berengsek seperti ini.." teriak ibu jeonghan.

" apa kau bilang! Kau harusnya sadar. Kau yang selalu membuatku marah. Kau yang sudah berkali-kali tak mendengarku. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan atasanmu itu."

" hah, kau selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Harusnya kau yang sadar kalau selama ini kau tak bisa membahagiakan aku. Aku bosan hidup seperti ini."

" oh jadi benar kau sudah bosan hidup bersamaku. Baiklah sekarang kau pilih mau hidup bersamaku atau pergi dengan orang kaya itu. aku tak melarangmu lagi."

" a-aku ingin kita bercerai".

" terserah kau saja aku tak peduli. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat kedua anak kita akan tetap tinggal bersamaku."

" andwe.. kau tidak adil." Tolak ibu jeonghan.

" terserah. Yang penting itulah keputusanku. Karena aku masih bisa membiayai mereka dengan jerih payahku sendiri."

" andwe, jeonghan masih kecil setidaknya kau izinkan ia ikut bersamaku." Tuntut sang istri.

" aku tidak setuju. Kau harus terima itu." kukuh sang suami.

" kau selalu egois. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Teriak sang istri yng semakin marah dan segera mengemasi barangnya. Sepertinya ingin pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Hiks.. tangisan jeonghan terdengar dikamar itu. ia hanya dapat menangis mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun ia masih 10 tahun tapi ia sudah sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya tadi. Orang tuanya akan bercerai. Berpisah.

"hiks andwee, eomma.." tangisnya.

Tak lama kemudian baekho yang baru pulang dan disambut dengan pemandangan pecahan gelas dan banyak lainnya yang berserakan di lantai. Namun ia sudah paham tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia acuh tak peduli. Dan memilih masuk ke kamar.

"hiks.. andwee.."

Baekho yang melihat adiknya menangis di pojok kamar mereka hanya melihat sekilas.

"jeonghan berhentilah menangis, berisik." Ucap baekho dengan sedikit kasar dengan adiknya. Ia memang cuek namun pada dasarnya ia orang yang peduli terhadap adiknya. Minus kedua orang tuanya yang sering bertrengkar.

"h-hyung... hikss. .andwe.. appa eomma hyung." Ucap jeonghan tak jelas.

"hhey kau bicara yang jelas maksudmu apa?"

"hikss eomma dan appa ingin bercerai hyung."

"oh. .baguslah." balasnyaa dingin.

"hikks.. hikss". Jeonghan tambah menangis mendengar respon dari hyungnya yang seperti itu.

Baekho memang tak peduli dengan orang tuanya, ia sekarang juga sudah bosan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar. Apa mereka tak malu dilihat oleh kedua anaknya. Mereka sama tak peduli.

Jeonghan keluar melihat ibunya yang sudah membawa koper di tangan kanannya. Ia memanggil ibunya yang keluar tanpa pamit kepada kedua anaknya.

"Eommaaa.." teriak jeonghan sambil menangis.

"Eomma..hiks.. jangan pergi."panggil jeonghan, ia sudah berlari di halaman rumahnya. Ibunya yang mendengar tangisan sang anak bungsunya itu tak tahan mendengar namun ia mencoba untuk tak mendengar teriakan sang anaknya dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumah mereka.

'maafkan eomma jeonghan-ah' batin ibunya.

"hikss.. eomma. Andwe" jeonghan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sang ayah yang melihat berjalan mendekati sang anak dan segera memeluk sang anak yang menangis.

"maafkan appa jeonghan"

"hiks, eomma jangan pergi."

 **Flashback off**

"jeonghan apa hyungmu tak pulang lagi semalam?" tanya sang ayah saat mereka sedang makan berdua di meja makan budar mereka yang tersedia 4 kursi tersebut.

"iya appa. Hyung tidak pulang semalam."

"aiss dasar anak nakal. Kemana lagi dia sekarang. Kebiasaan buruknya tak pernah berubah. Apa ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia sudah di tingkat akhir kuliahnya. aiss" keluh sang ayah.

"sabar appa. Mungkin hyung menginap di rumah temannya."

" mungkin saja dan kau jeonghan kuliah jam berapa hari ini?". jeonghan sedang kuliah sekarng ia baru semester 1 tahun ini.

" jam 1 appa".

"oh begitu, yasudah appa berangkat sekarang ya. Kalau hyungmu pulang tanyakan dia semalam kemana sampai tak pulang.."

"baik appa."

Jeonghan memang menurut dengan apa yang diperintah ayahnya berbeda dengan hyungnya yang badung dan sering tak mendengar ucapan sang ayahnya itu.

\- dikampus—

"jeonghan-ah!"teriak seorang dengan suara cemprengnya dari belakang. Jeonghan yang baru sampai di halaman kampus menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"seungkwan ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku saja." Tawa jeonghan.

"hehe mian, aku lapar..T^T kau temani aku ya ke kantin.. ibuku tak membuat sarapann pagi ini.." keluh seungkwan dengan ekpresi dibuat buat menderita. Agak lebay. Maklum seungkwan memang terkenal dengan 1000 ekpresi uniknya.

"haha mangkanya kau harus belajar memasak."

"ah aku bukan kau jeonghan yang pandai semuanya, huh bisa ini bisa itu, pandai memasak yang enak..."

"sudah- sudah kau ini cerewet sekali seperti yeoja saja.." potong jeonghan sambil menarik tangan sahabat bawelnya itu.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku seperti yeoja, kau tak sadar apa. Kau itu malah melebihi yeoja-yeoja yang ada disini. Kau cantik, punya rambut panjang yang indah, badan tinggi ramping, kulit putih halus, pandai memasak jugaa." Panjang lebar seungkwan mengoceh sambil tetap diseret jeonghan.. ahahaa lebay. Ia hanya ditarik jeonghan ke arah kantin mereka yang letaknya di ujung gedung kampus mereka.

'aku saja iri.. T-T' batin seungkwan.

"itu tidak benar." Balas jeonghan membantah ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"kau yang tak sadar jeonghan, apa selama ini kau tak lihat tatapan para namja ataupun yeoja yang melihat kagum ke arahmu? Tapi mian kau bukan selerahku ya" Seungkwan bergaya sok jual mahal. Haha

"iya karena kau lebih suka namja yang seperti leonardo decaprio itu kan.?" Goda jeonghan jahil ke arah sahabatnya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari tingginya itu.

"ya! Apa maksudmu.?" Teriak seungkwan dengan wajah marah dibuat-buat menyeramkan, namun gagal malah imut membuat jeonghan tertawa.

"haha, mian tapi betulkan kau mengidolakannya..iya kan." Tambah jeonghan sambil berlari meninggalkan seungkwan yang teriak di pintu kantin, ia juga sudah di tinggal oleh jeonghan beberapa meter di depannya.

"ya! Jeonghan awas kau !" teriak seungkwan dengan suara cemprengnya. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka.

" jeonghan nanti usai kuliah kau temani aku ke toko bunga ya?" pinta seungkwan saat mereka selesai mata kuliah sore.

"uwah mau membeli bunga untuk siapa emangnya, tumben untuk pacarmu ya?"

"aiss, bukan, itu untu ibuku. eomma ulang tahun jadi aku ingin memberinya bunga kesukaannya saja." Setelah seungkwan menyampaikan maksudnya tadi ia menyadari jeonghan yang langsung berubah murung.

"eh, mian, kau jangan sedih begitu sobat. Kau kerumahku saja ya kita merayakan bersama. Sekalian kau menginap di rumahku saja malam ini kita merayakan acaranya bersama, bagaimana?." harap seungkwan.

"ah ani, aku baik-baik saja. dan sepertinya aku tak bisa kerumahmu malam ini. mian" Balas jeonghan mencoba kembali tersenyum walaupun setelah mendengar tentang ibu yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu, ia menjadi teringat ibunya yang sudah 8 tahun ini tidak bertemu. Ia juga tak tahu kabar ibunya sekarang.

"ayola, ibuku pasti senang kalau melihatmu ikut merayakan bersama, apalagi ia selalu membandingkanku denganmu, aiss menyebalkan." Rajuk seungkwan yang teringat dengan ibunya yang selalu mengunggulkan sahabat cantiknya itu walaupun ia seorang namja, ibunya selalu berkata 'andaikan aku punya anak secantik jeonghan pasti aku sangat senang'. aiss.

"heheh mian, jangan cemberut lagi donk, nanti aku temani ya beli bunga, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut ke rumah, titip salam saja dengan ajumma oke." Ucap jeonghan kembali tersenyum. Ia memang sudah dewasa.

"hhm oke baiklah."

Masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk mreka masuk di mata kuliah selanjutnya.

"ayo kita keliling saja ya, kali saja kita ktemu pangeran leonardo decaprio itu."goda jeonghan lagi.

"ya! Kau mulai lagi kan.."

Jeonghan menepati janjinya untuk menemani sahabatnya itu untuk membeli bunga kesukaan ibunya malam ini. setelah keluar dari florist tersebut mereka berpisah, karena arah pulang mereka berbeda. Jeonghan sempat melirik jam tangan berwarna cokelat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam lewat 30 menit. Waktu pulang jeonghan yang lebih malam dari biasanya.

'aku harus pulang lebih cepat, semoga hyung tak marah karena ini' batin jeonghan ia takut jika sekarang hyungnya sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumah mereka dan melihat ia belum pulang, pasti hyungnya akan marah kepadanya seperti biasa. Ia memang sudah paham dengan emosi hyungnya yang tempramen itu. namun walau begitu hyungnya tak pernah memukulnya. Walau kata-kata pedas sering hyungnya lontarkan kepada jeonghan saat ia marah ataupun lagi tak senang.

Namun belum lama ia memikirkan hyungnya tersebut, ia melihat hyungnya berjalan tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang ini, memang jeonghan sedang berjalan kaki menuju halte terdekat namun ketika ia hendak melewati kedai soju, ia melihat hyungya yang berjalan menuju ke arah gang yang cukup gelap bersama 2 orang namja. Mungkin mereka sahabat hyungnya. Terka jeonghan.

"itu baekho hyung kan?"

Dengan perlahan jeonghan mengikuti dari belakang hyungnya berjalan, ia sempat mencoba mengingat tempat ini, sudah 3 belokan ia ikuti. Sampai matanya menangkap hyungnya menghilang di balik pintu sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Night Club' dihiasi lampu yang mencolok.

'ini club malam bukan? Hhm apa aku harus menyusul hyung ke dalam?'

Jeonghan bimbang, apakah ia harus menyusul hyungnya ke dalam atau tidak. Dalam hati ia sedikit takut untuk memasuki tempat seperti ini. walaupun ia sudah genap 18 tahun tapi ia belum sekalipun mengenal tempat seperti yang ada di depannya ini. namun ia harus mencari hyungnya.

'aku harus masuk mencari hyung.'

Tekadnya, tanpa berpikir akan ada masalah setelah ini. tak terkecuali beberapa orang yang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

'namja yang cantik'.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Title :Boy's Falling In Love Part 1**

 **Pairing** : JeongCheol - Jihan

 **Rating** : T

...

Suasana gelap dan dentuman musik terdengar begitu menganggu di telinga jeonghan. Dengan langkah pelan jeonghan melihat sekeliling mencari dimana hyungnya, club ini walaupun musik sudah terdengar keras namun pengunjungnya masih belum ramai mungkin tengah malam club ini akan di penuhi penggemarnya.

'baekho hyung eodika?'

Club tersebut cukup luas dengan panggung ukuran sedang di ujung ruangan dengan DJ yang sepertinya masih pemanasan memulai alunan musiknya. Sepertinya club ini juga menyediakan band mungkin, terlihat dari beberapa gitar dan drum yang ada di sana. Lalu ada juga beberapa sofa melingkar yang cukup banyak. Dan tak lupa bar yang juga tersedia disana.

Baru beberapa menit jeonghan menelusuri isi club di sana, tak sedikit pula jeonghan menerima tatapan mata dari namja yang ada. Dan malah beberapa mencoba untuk menyapanya. Namun jeonghan buru-buru berjalan, takut menanggapi mereka. ia fokus mencari hyungnya saja.

Namun syukurlah akhirnya baekho hyung yang dicari jeonghanpun terlihat. Ia melihat hyungya keluar dari suatu ruangan, entah ruangan apa lalu berjalan ke atas panggung bersama kedua temannya yang tadi pergi bersama hyungnya itu. saat jeonghan mempercepat jalannya ke arah panggung tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan ditarik oleh seseorang.

"uwaah ada namja cantik sendirian, ayo duduk di sini bersama kami" tawar seorang namja yang menarik tangan jeonghan.

Jeonghan takut, ia menolak.

"ma-maaf aku tak bisa"

"ayolah, bermain di sini." Paksanya.

Jeonghan mulai resah, ia mulai menyesal masuk ke dalam club ini. jeonghan masih mencoba melepas tangan namja itu. namun sulit.

"ku mohon lepaskan". Sekali lagi jeonghan menolak namun pegangan namja tersebut malah makin mengerat membuat jeonghan tertarik dan otomatis jatuh. Namun ia jatuh bukan di pangkuan namja yang sedari tadi menggodanya, tetapi di namja sebelahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan handphonenya. Ia tampak tak peduli dengan temannya yang mengganggu jeonghan namun saat jeonghan terjatuh ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, terpaku melihat wajah jeonghan yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

'cantik' batinnya.

"mi-mian" Jeonghan mencoba menghindari namja itu. ia mencoba segera berdiri. Tapi tangannya kembali ditarik namun bukan oleh namja yang pertama tapi oleh namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"aiss, -ah kau mengganggu mainanku saja. Padahal aku yang mengajaknya duluan" Keluh . Keluh Jun.

"mi-mian aku harus pergi."

menyeringai sambil tetap menahan tangan halus jeonghan dengan tangannya.

"hei, siapa namamu?" tanya yang memiliki nama asli Seung Cheol tersebut.

"mohon lepaska-..Akkh." ringis jeonghan saat tiba-tiba tangannya yang satunya lagi ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Otomatis pegangan terlepas. Segera jeonghan mereka melihat siapa yang menariknya itu.

"Ba-baekho hyung."

"kenapa kau ada disini HAH?"bentak baekho. Ia marah melihat adiknya kenapa bisa sampai di tempat ini. apalagi sekarang ia melihat adiknya bersama dengan . Namja yang terkenal kaya dan playboy itu.

"aku mencari hyung, appa khawatir hyung tidak pulang semalam." Ungkap jeonghan dengan perasaan sedikit takut melihat hyungnya yang marah seperti ini. ia takut hyungnya mengira yang tidak-tidak karena melihat dia yang berada di sini. Apalagi bersama dua namja yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"aiss, meyusahkan saja." Tarik baekho mengajak adiknya pergi dari sana. Matanya juga sempat bertemu pandang dengan yang menatap sinis ke arahnya.

'ternyata namja cantik itu adiknya, hhm menarik'. menyeringai sambil terus memandang baekho dan jeonghan yang mulai menghilang dari tempat itu.

"dari mana kau tau hyung ada disini?" tanya baekho saat mereka sudah berada di luar club.

"aku tak sengaja tadi melihat hyung masuk ke tempat ini. aku berniat mencari hyung." Balas jeonghan takut namun mencoba menjelaskan dengan hyungnya ini.

"hyung peringatkan kepadamu, jangan mencari hyung. hyung bukan anak kecil. Kau urusi saja appa." Balas baekho marah. Mata jeonghan sudah mulai berair mendengar kata-kata yang menusuk dari hyungya.

"tapi hyung. Aku dan appa khawatir hyung sudah tidak pulang 2 hari ini. dan apa yang hyung lakukan di tempat ini?" timbal jeonghan.

"itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau pulang saja."

Jeonghan sedih, hyungnya selalu begini. Apa hyungnya tak pernah sadar kalau jeonghan selalu mengkhawatirkan hyungnya. Apalagi saat hyungnya tidak pulang kerumah, tidak memberinya kabar apapun.

Ia cemas apakah hyungnya sudah makan atau belum, atau hyungnya tidur dimana pada saat dia tak pulang. Tapi hyungnya seperti sulit mengerti dirinya. Padahal bagi jeonghan walaupun hyungya memiliki sifat buruk yang sulit berubah tetapi tetap ia adalah satu-satunya hyung yang ia miliki. Namun tetap hyungnya sering berteriak di depannya seperti ini.

Namun sebenarnya dalam hati baekho ia tak bermasuk memarahi adiknya seperti ini. hanya saja ia menjadi sewot melihat adik satu-satunya itu berada di club yang biasa ia datangi bersama temannya itu.

"baiklah hyung. Aku pulang." Jawab jeonghan sedih ia pulang tanpa melihat hyungnya. Dalam hati ia berharap hyungnya akan pulang malam ini.

Namun walaupun baekho dengan kasar mengusir adiknya. Ia tetap kepikiran melihat adiknya untuk pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini.

'huh dasar menyusahkan' batin baekho.

Jeonghan berjalan di tengah gelap melewati jalan yang ia lalui tadi dan ia terkejut melihat teryata hyungnya juga berjalan disampingnya.

"hyung." Ucap jeonghan senang. Wajahnya seketika berubah dari yang tadi awalnya murung menjadi ceria.

"sudah. Ayola cepat berjalannya. Kau lambat sekali." ejek baekho.

"hyung jangan mengejekku." Cemberut jeonghan mendengar ejekan hyungnya ini.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu." baekho tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut adiknya, itu lucu baginya. Tetapi ia mengakui walaupun adiknya cemberut tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

'aneh padahal adikku seorang namja tetapi wajahnya mengapa cantik seperti eomma. Aisss. Untung aku tampan.' Batin baekho bernarsis ria.

Walaupun ia sudah lama tak melihat ibunya, tetapi memang benar ia masih mengingat wajah ibunya itu. Wajahnya mirip sekali seperti adiknya ini.

Jeonghan masih cemberut. Dan malah memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"tu kan, kau lamban sekali. Aiss aku seperti memiliki adik perempuan saja kalo seperti ini."canda baekho..

"ya! Hyung..!" marah jeonghan sambil berlari mengejar hyungnya yang secara tidak langsung menganggap ia perempuan.

"kekeke" tawa baekho..

-ke esokan harinya—

"ini untukmu." Seungkwan tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan bingkisan ke jeonghan yang sedang santai berada dikantin sambil menunggu jam masuk kuliah mereka.

"apa ini?" bingung jeonghan.

"aiss, itu dari eomma, kau pasti sudah tau bukan, ini kebiasaan eommaku saat ia berulang tahun, ingat kan?."

Jeonghan mencoba mengingat dan tak lama ia baru teringat kebiasaan nyonya boo yaitu kebiasaan memberi hadiah kepada orang terdekatnya saat ia ulang tahun. Sedikit aneh bukan. Bukannya menerima hadiah tapi nyonya boo malah membagikan hadiah kepada orang-orang tercintanya di saat ia ulang tahun. Termasuk jeonghan. Nyonya boo sudah menganggap jeonghan seperti anaknya sendiri. Maklumlah karena seungkwan dan jeonghan sudah berteman sejak lama. Kalau tidak salah sejak mereka baru menginjak sekolah menengah. Sudah lama bukan. Maka dari itu mereka akrab seperti saudara saja. Apalagi nyonya boo juga mengetahui latar belakang keluarga jeonghan. Saat jeonghan hanya menjalani harinya bersama ayah dan kakaknya. Nyonya boo juga sudah tau tentang itu.

"aah aku ingat. Apa isinya ya?" tanya jeonghan senang. Ia penasaran apa yang diberikan ajjumma.

"wah, cantiknya." Ucap jeonghan. Syal rajut berwarna merah marun cocok sekali dengan warna kulit jeonghan yang putih.

"nee, cocok sekali jika kau memakainya jeonghan."

"nee, gomawoo, titipkan terimaksihku buat ajumma oke."

"sipp" .

Saat mereka berdua asik mengobrol tak lama datanglah woozi dengan membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan. Jumlah makann itu tak sebanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

"hai, aku gabung di sini ya." Pinta woozi..

"omuna.. aku tak menyangka woozi-ah kau makan sebanyak itu." sela seungkwan aneh melihat salah satu temannya itu membawa segunung makanan di nampannya.

"aniya.. ini semua bukan hanya untukku, setengah makanan ini milik Jisoo hyung."

"uppss, kirain kau semua yang akan memakannya, hehehe"

"aiss, kau kira aku sanggup eoh?" rajuk woozi.

"hehehe peace"

Woozi adalah namja imut yang manis, dengan tinggi badan yang tak terlalu tinggi namun malah membuatnya mengemaskan. Ia juga berbakat. asal tahu saja woozi adalah tim inti dari klub tarik suara dikampus mereka. Karena itu walaupun ia masih semester pertama, namun ia sudah cukup terkenal di kampus tersebut. Banyak mahasiswa yang menyukai namja bersuara emas itu. termasuk seseorang yang dikagumi jeonghan saat ini. Sunbae yang sangat berkarisma, santai, dan sangat tampan.

"ngomong-ngomong mana pangeranmu itu?" tanya seungkwan.

" pangeran. ? pangeran siapa sih.?" Bingung dengan pertanyaan dari seungkwan.

"itu maksudku Jisoo hyung.. kudengar kau jadian ya dengannya?" tanyanya spontan sok tau. Sebenarnya seungkwan hanya asal bicara saja.

Jeonghan tersedak. Setelah ia mendengar omongan barusan dari seungkwan ia tiba- tiba tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"jeonghan-nah gwencahana?" khawatir seungkwan.

"n- ne gwechana." Jeonghan terkejut mendengar barusan.

"syukurlah. Tapi ayo woozi jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Paksa seungkwan.

"ah itu tidak benar. Aku hanya dekat saja kok." Jawab woozi sambil tersenyum. Dan terkesan malu-malu.

Namun di balik senyuman itu ada seseorang yang bernapas lega.

'ah untunglah mereka tidak pacaran, eitt atau belum, huft...' batin jeonghan. Memang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia memperhatikan salah satu sunbae mereka di kampus ini. Namun ia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh saja. Tak cukup keberaniannya untuk mencoba pendekatan lebih jauh.

"oh begitu tapi mengapa dari gosip yang ku dengar kalian sudah pacaran hyung."

"hehe itu hanya gosip seungkwan". Bantah woozi.

"oh ne, dan itu Jisoo hyung datang kemari hyung.." bisik seungkwan.

Seketika jeonghan terdiam. Kaku melihat orang yang dikaguminya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Lebih tepatnya duduk disebalah woozi yang duduk di depan dua sahabat itu.

" hai anyeong,"sapa Jisoo ramah.

"anyeonghaseo sunbae." Jawab seungkwan dan jeonghan canggung. Maklum walau mereka sudah mengenal sunbae mereka ini tetapi mereka belum sempat berkenalan secara resmi.

"perkenalkan hyung, ini temanku jeonghan dan seungkwan."

"hai,"

"ne sunbae. Naneun seungkwan imnida. Dan sahabatku yang manis ini namanya jeonghan"sapa seungkwan sok akrab. Namun sebetulnya memang kepribadian namja itu memang sangatlah ramah, walau terkadang berubah jutek kalau moodnya sedang buruk.

Saat mereka berempat sedang makan bersama, jeonghanlah yang sendirian merasa canggung disana, entah karena bawaan jantungnya yang terus deg deg an atau perasaan yang aneh saat melihat woozi dan orang yang dikaguminya ini begitu akrab.

"hari ini kalian akan latihan di klub tarik suara bukan?" tanya jisoo kepada ketiga namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"ne sunbae" jawab seungkwan. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk, mungkin malu untuk menatap namja di hadapannya ini, ia hanya mengalihkan tatapannya ke minumannya saja.

"baguslah, nanti karena kampus kita ada acara pentas seni tahunan, kuharap kalian segera menyiapkan projek tersebut untuk 2 bulan lagi ne.?"

"wah 2 bulan lagi, sebentar lagi donk hyung?".tanya woozi imut.

"ne, kau juga harus berlatih keras, hyung mengharapkan kau menjadi pengisi utama ne woozi-ah".Jisoo yang tak tahan akan keimutan namja disebelahnya ini, sehingga memgusak rambut namja itu pelan.

"aiih hyung, hentikan." Rajuk woozi karena ulah jisoo.

Entah mengapa Jeonghan yang melihat adegan kedua orang yang sedang bercengkrama itu hanya diam saja mungkin menahan cemburu. Berbeda dengan seungkwan yang malah bersikap seperti fujoshi saja. Ia hanya histeris melihat kedekatan 2 orang dihadapannya ini.

Jeonghan yang sudah tak tahan melihat kedekatan orang yang dikagumi dengan orang lain itu mulai beranjak untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. lebih baik ia pergi saja.

'kenapa rasanya sesakit ini,'

"seungkwan sepertinya aku mau ke toilet sebentar, hhm, semuannya aku duluan ne". Pamit jeonghan terkesan terburu-buru.

Seungkwan yang melihat sahabatnya itu pergi hanya ikut pergi juga.

"woozi-ah, sunbae aku juga pamit ne, anyeong". Susul seungkwan menyusul jeonghan yang cepat sekali pergi.

'kenapa jeonghan cepat sekali perginya, apa dia sudah kebelet hah,,'. Batin seungkwan.

Karena terlalu cepat berjalan jeonghan tak melihat lagi saat ini, hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

Akkh..

Jeonghan menahan sakit di bokongnya karena menyentuh lantai keramik koridor kampus itu.

"uppss, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi manis"

Jeonghan kaget melihat ke arah seseorang yang berjongkok di hadapannya sekarang. Jeonghan seperti tidak percaya.

"K-Kau"

-TBC-

Jeongmal gomawoo bagi yang udah review,, makasih banyak ya.. kasih lopee lopee...^^

Maaf ya kalo cerita di atas aneh, maklum masih pemula..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Title :Boy's Falling In Love Part 1**

 **Pairing** : JeongCheol - Jihan

 **Rating** : T

...

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Kampus sudah mulai sepi. Maklum akhir pekan, biasanya mata kuliah tidak sampai jam malam.

Jeonghan masih teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan namja yang ia temui di club malam itu. ia tak menyangka ternyata namja tersebut adalah sunbaenya di kampus ini.

 **Flashback**

Jeonghan menahan sakit di bokongnya karena menyentuh lantai keramik koridor kampus itu saat ia buru- buru keluar dari kantin.

"upps,,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi manis"

Jeonghan kaget melihat ke arah seseorang yang berjongkok di hadapannya sekarang. Jeonghan seperti tidak percaya.

"K-Kau"

"Tak usah terkejut seperti itu. sepertinya kau adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama disini, sebaiknya perkenalkan lah dirimu dengan lebih sopan." Sindir Scoups.

Benar namja yang tak sengaja di tabrak oleh jeonghan adalah Scoups yaitu namja yang bertemu dengannya di club malam kemarin.

'kenapa seperti dunia ini sempit sekali eoh? Sampai-sampai aku bertemu lagi dengan namja ini. ah. Jinjja?' Batin jeonghan tak percaya dan mencoba mengabaikan Scoups dan mencoba berdiri. Namun Scoups malah mendorongnya lagi ke lantai hingga ia kembali terjatuh.

'appo'

"perkenalkan dirimu dulu, baru ku bantu kau berdiri." Ucap Scoups dengan nada perintah. Scoups bertingkah semaunya sendiri.

Betul saja karena Scoups atau yang memiliki nama asli Seung Cheol ini adalah salah satu anak pengusaha besar di negara mereka, sebut saja ia anak bangsawan yang memiliki harta berlebihan. Entah bagaimana kedua orang tuanya mendapatkan materi berlimpah itu, sampai-sampai salah satu sekolah yang paling terkenal di sini pun adalah milik keluarga Seung Cheol.

Namun walaupun begitu ia tak mau orang lain mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apalagi jika orang-orang di sekitarnya ataupun teman-temannya mengetahui ia adalah salah satu pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan ayahnya, bisa-bisa temannya hanya memanfaatkannya saja, ia tak suka dengan orang yang munafik. Apalagi dalam berteman.

Maka dari itu ia mengubah namanya menjadi Scoups. agar orang lain tak mengenal siapa ia sebenarnya.

Jeonghan mengambil nafas perlahan. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Scoups yang semaunya ini.

"ne, naneun jeonghan imnida sunbae."

"oke. kau bisa memanggilku Scoups hyung atau kau ingin memanggilku oppa? Hhm itu juga tak buruk." Goda Scoups. seketika membuat wajah jeonghan tertekuk mungkin ia kesal mendengar lontaran kalimat itu dari Scoups.

'namja ini mau mengejekku apa. Dasar' batin jeonghan.

"aiih, aku hanya bercanda, kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Jangan cemberut seperti itu." Scoups membantu jeonghan berdiri.

"ne aku akan memanggilmu hyung". Untuk kesekian kalinya jeonghan menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya tak mau mengambil pusing jadi ia hanya menuruti perkataan seniornya itu. Namun tak lama tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah berlawanan menuju dua namja yang barusan berkenalan itu.

"Jeonghan'nah/ Scoups Hyung!" teriak dua orang serempak memanggil jeonghan dan Scoups yang masih berdiri di koridor tersebut.

"jeonghan mengapa kau tinggalkan aku di kantin hah?. Apa kau betul-betul kebelet?" rancau seungkwan.

"ah ani.. aku ada urusan tadi. Mianhe."

"iya dia ada urusan denganku tadi." Sambung Scoups.

Tiba-tiba Scoups bicara sontak membuat dua sahabat yang masih belum beranjak dari sana pun menoleh.

"eh, nugu?" tanya seungkwan bingung melihat Scoups dan seorang namja yang membelakangi dua sahabat itu.

"wow, dia tak mengenalmu hyung" sambar namja asing satunya lagi sambil membalikkan badan dan menoleh ke arah seungkwan. Kemudian untuk beberapa detik waktu seakan berhenti di mata seungkwan saat melihat siapa namja yang berkata remeh kepadanya barusan karena tak mengenal Scoups.

"memang siapa dia, aku jarang melihatnya disini" balas seungkwan tak mau kalah. Walau ia gugup setengah mati saat ini.

Dan namja blasteran itupun melangkah satu langkah mendekat kearah seungkwan sambil tetap memandang sesuatu yang menarik dari wajah seungkwan. Itu membuat jantung seungkwan bedegub 10 kali lipat mungkin. Entahlah yang pasti ia sangat gugup karena wajahnya diperhatikan oleh namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"wajahmu—"

"kenapa dengan wajahku?" tantang seungkwan. Mencoba jutek walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia tersenyum lima jari mungkin, saking senangnya.

'Eommaaa! Kenapa dengan wajahku? Apa wajahku begitu manis menurutnya.. kekeke' GR seungkwan karena namja blasteran itu terus saja memperhatikan wajah seungkwan. Hingga-

"wajahmu,,

kau mimisan." Sambung vernon.

"mwo?" jawabnya cuek. Namun...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"ANDWEE! " seungkwan meraih hidungnya ,ia melihat cairan mewah sedikit mengalir dari hidungnya, sontak ia berteriak seungkwan menarik jeonghan berlalu menuju toilet sambil memencet hidungnya sendiri. Ia malu setengah mati. Di luar dugaan, padahal ia tadi sudah GR setengah mati karena di perhatikan begitu oleh namja blasteran itu. namun itu semua bukan seperti yang dikiranya. Tetapi karena ia Mimisaaan.. OMG.

"kekeke" tawa namja blasteran itu melihat seungkwan berlari mencari toilet terdekat.

"hah, dasar kau bule. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau membuat namja itu mimisan melihatmu."

"kekeke, salahnya sendiri hyung. Itu bukan salahku. Mungkin dia terlalu terpesona dengan ketampananku. Eh tapi ia lumayan menarik hyung. Aku penasaran dengannya."

"dasar kau." Beranjak meninggalkan vernon yang masih geli melihat wajah seungkwan yang mimisan dihadapannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"ya! Hyung tunggu aku." S. Coups pergi menjauh.

Vernon atau namja blasteran korea amerika ini adalah salah satu namja popoler di kampus ini. ia juga terkenal dengan julukan yaitu leonardo decaprio korea. Karena wajah tampannya yang hampir mirip sekali jika dibandingkan dengan aktor terkenal pemain film titanic tersebut.

Dan vernon adalah orang yang selalu jeonghan gunakan untuk mengoda seungkwan yang diam-diam mengangumi namja tersebut. Maka dari itulah yang membuat seungkwan mati kutu tadi saat berhadapan langsunng dengan namja blasteran itu.

Seungkwan tak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu langsung dengan vernon, karena biasanya ia sulit sekali bertemu hanya untuk sekedar memandangi namja itu dari jauh saja. Entahlah ini keberuntungan baginya atau malah hari terburuknya. Ia tak membayangkan betapa memalukannya dirinya yang mimisan tadi.. OMG.

"Hey baekho-yah, bersiaplah tampil sebentar lagi.!"

"ne aron hyung, kami akan bersiap".

Malam ini baekho bersama dua sahabatnya akan berada di club. Seperti biasanya memang ia sering berada di club ini untuk mengisi dan sekedar bernyanyi di sana. Sebenarnya selain bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya ia juga sering tampil bersama bandnya. Club ini juga sedikit berbeda dari club malam biasanya. Karena disini juga sering diselingi musik penampilan band live, seperti baekho dan teman-teman bandnya saat ini salah satunya.

Baekho segera menuju panggung, namun tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Scoups, namun mereka tak saling sapa. Baekho hanya menatap dingin namja kaya tersebut. Mereka memang saling mengenal namun tak bersahabat.

"mau apa kau kemari, mau kalah seperti kemarin Hah?" tantang Scoups dengan wajah meremehkan kepada namja tinggi yang duduk di hadapannya itu. namja itu menyeringai membalas ucapan remeh Scoups.

"berani bertanding lagi denganku?" tambah Scoups.

" siapa takut. Aku memang mencarimu hanya untuk itu. Bukankah kemarin kau hampir kalah, kalau saja mobilku tidak rusak." Balas Mingyu.

"alasan klasik. Kau akui saja kalau kau itu tak lebih baik dari ku di arena balab"

Benar saja mereka berdua adalah saingan. Seperti saat ini Kim Mingyu mencari Scoups untuk balapan lagi. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah rival jika sudah di arena balab.

"kutantang kau ulang. Minggu depan di tempat biasa." Tantang Mingyu beranjak pergi dari sana dan diikuti temannya juga. Jeon Wonwoo partner setia Mingyu.

"siapa takut. Kutunggu kau di sana. Namun siap-siap untuk kalah lagi oke. heh" balas Scoups masih bisa dijawab oleh Mingyu.

"sepertinya kata-kata itu cocok untukmu bukan buatku. Hah, dan untuk taruhan kali ini nanti keberitahu saat kita bertemu lagi"

"Oke"

Untuk kali ini Mingyu benar-benar pergi dari club malam tersebut. Meninggalkan Scoups dan Jun. Dan saat itu juga Jun sewot sendiri.

"YA! Kenapa kau terima tantangannya hyung?"

"memang kenapa?" tanya balik Scoups. Dia seperti biasa saja merespon kehisterisan Jun si namja keturunan Mandarin itu.

"aiss hyung, kemarin itu kita hampir kalah. Untung saja mobilnya seperti bermasalah kalau tidak, hilang sudah 5 juta won milikmu."

"ooh."

"aiss hyung kenapa kau bisa santai begitu sih. Lawan kita itu Kim Mingyu pembalab nomor satu di sini, bukan pembalab yang sedang bernyanyi di atas itu. kalau dia yang menantangmu kau pasti menang." Ulas Jun sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Baekho. Sebenarnya baekho juga sering bertanding dengan Scoups di jalanan. Namun ia sering kalah. Salah bahkan belum pernah menang dari Scoups.

Meskipun begitu jangan meremehkan kemampuan Baekho, walaupun ia selalu kalah saat menantang Scoups bermain. Namun ia juga pembalab hebat. Ia sulit dikalahkan oleh penantang-penantang lainnya.

"kau berisik jun. Lebih baik kau service mobilku atau kau modif pun sepertinya bagus. Aku percaya kau mampu merancangnya menjadi lebih hebat". Santai Scoups sambil meminum birnya.

"aahh hyung kau selalu menyusahkanku.." rengek Jun.

"terimakasih aku tau itu, kekeke" tawa Scoups.

"oke oke oke.. aku akan membantumu. Dan kuharap kau harus menang hyung. Aku tak mau mereka menghinamu karena kau kalah."

"itu yang kusuka darimu. Kau memang sahabat terbaiku, hah" Scoups senang karena dirinya selalu dibantu sahabatnya ini kalau menyangkut soal mobilnya. Wajarlah Jun memang ahli dalam urusan otomotif. Itu adalah salah satu keahliannya.

"iiss hyung,, jangan mengodaku! Aku tidak menyukaimu." Jun mencoba menghindar saat Scoups mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Jun. Sebernarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"tentu saja aku tau itu. karena kau suka namja ini kan." Ceplos Scoups sambil menunjuk ke arah bartender baru di club itu.

"Ya! Mati saja kau Hyung." Malu Jun dan segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Scoups yang seperti bicara dengan seorang bartender yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"hey, dia menyukaimu namanya Jun. Annyeong." Tinggal Scoups pergi menyusul Jun dan lihat ekspresi namja yang menjadi obrolan kedua sahabat itu hanya diam memantung.

'namja itu membuatku gugub saja, huft' hela mianghao.

"woozi-ah ayo bermain bersama hyung di sini." Ajak Jisoo sore ini di lapangan basket kampus. Jisoo bermain sendirian.

"ani hyung, aku tidak suka berkeringat." Balas Woozi sambil memenggangi botol mineral yang dibawakan untuk Jisoo.

"kau ini, bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh tinggi woozi-ah kalau kau tak mau berolahraga." Canda Jisoo.

"ah hyung jangan mengejekku."

Tak lama dari itu woozi melihat Jeonghan yang berjalan sendirian.

"Jeonghan-ah kemari!" panggil woozi.

"hai, kau sedang apa di sini woozi?".

"aku sedang menemani Jisoo hyung bermain basket. Ayo duduk disampingku. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Seungkwan?"

"oh dia sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"oh begitu. Yasudah kau di sini saja temani aku." Jeonghan menemani Woozi duduk di pinggir lapangan mereka nampak akrab. Walau mereka berbeda jurusan mereka cukup dekat karena satu klub musik. Sering kali mereka membicarakan Jisoo yang nampak menikmati bermain basket.

Jeonghan diam-diam memperhatikan Jisoo. Lagi-lagi ia gugup melihat Jisoo sekarang.

"eoh annyeong jeonghan." Sapa Jisoo saat ia sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"annyeong hyung."

"hyung ini untuknya." Woozi menyodorkan mineral ke arah Jisoo.

"gomawo."

Jeonghan sedikit salah tingkah saat ia tak sengaja memperhatikan Jisoo yang sedang meminum mineral itu. Keringat menetes dari rambutnya.

"Jeonghan ayo bermain bersama."

"ah."

Hup.

Jeonghan yang tidak fokus saat Jisoo mengarahkan bola basket itu kearahnya cukup kaget. Namun karena reflek yang bagus jeonghan dapat menangkapnya.

"ah ne hyung."

Akhirnya mereka bermain berdua di lapangan basket dengan woozi yang hanya menonton mereka. Pada awalnya jeonghan gugup saat ia harus bermain berdua saja dengan Jisoo walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang. Hati Jeonghan berbunga-bunga karena bisa sangat dekat melihat namja yang disukainya ini.

Walau ia tak sadar dengan seseorang yang dari awal hingga mereka selesai bermain terus memperhatikan keduanya bermain di lapangan. Tatapan matanya tajam, apalagi saat ia melihat jeonghan begitu senang saat ia saling berebut bola bundar tersebut di lapangan bersama Jisoo.

Saat dilihatnya jeonghan dan jisoo selesai, namja yang memperhatikan dari jauh itu pun beranjak pergi juga.

"Jeonghan-ah aku duluan ya. Annyeong." Sapa Woozi dari atas motor Jisoo.

"Ne, annyeong."

'huft senangnya jadi woozi' Jeonghan sebenarnya iri melihat Woozi yang selalu pulang bersama Jisoo. Kadang Jeonghan berfikir sedekat apa hubungan Woozi dan Jisoo. Apa ada hubungan khusus diantara mereka.

Ia berjalan di luar gerbang kampus sendirian sambil menatap jauh Woozi dan Jisoo yang sudah tak terlihat. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dengan kasar menariknya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir luar kampusnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan."

Bruk.

"Diam!" ucap namja itu seketika membuat Jeonghan terdiam. Ia menatap mata namja itu.

'dia lagi' batin Jeonghan.

Scoups yang ternyata adalah namja yang menarik paksa Jeonghan pun segera menghidupkan mobilnya meninggalkan kampus.

"turunkan aku, aku mau pulang hyung." Ucap jeonghan dengan nada tinggi. Namun Scoups hanya diam tak menghiraukan, ia juga sudah mengunci pintu takut-takut kalau jeonghan khilaf membuka pintu mobilnya.

"turunkan aku."

Lagi-lagi Scoups tak menjawab malah ia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Itu membuat jeonghan takut. Ia tak habis pikir ada apa dengan namja ini. ia sebenarnya tak mengenal Scoups. bertemu pun baru 2 kali.

Dan kali ini namja ini bertingka seenaknya saja. Membawanya paksa. Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan dari jeonghan yang tak meresponnya ini.

"hyung. Berhentii!"

SKIITTTTT

"Aakhh, kepalaku, Appo." Jeonghan terkejut saat Scoups berhenti mendadak hingga kepalanya terbentur dashboard mobil. Benturan itu cukup keras hingga dahinya memerah.

Lagi-lagi ia tak habis pikir dengan namja ini.

"kenapa berhenti mendadak?"

"tadi kau yang minta" akhirnya Scoups membalas ucapan Jeonghan walau masih tak melihat jeonghan yang masih memenggangi dahinya yang sakit.

"tapi tak perlu mendadak hyung." Marah jeonghan.

"buka pintunya, aku mau pulang." Jeonghan marah ia ingin cepat keluar dari mobil ini.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Deg. Seketika kegiatan jeonghan membuka pintu itu terhenti. Ia dengan jelas mendengar itu. ia mendadak terdiam.

"apa katamu hyu—

Ucapan jeonghan terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Scoups menciumnya singkat pipinya. Jeonghan terdiam.

"Hy-hyung"

TBC.

Mianhe lama update chingu,, nanti diusahai cepet updatenya.

Gomowo ya buat yang udah baca apalagi yang nge review, makasih banget.. ^^.. bahagia dapet review dari chingu. n' semoga suka ya dgn cerita saya yang standar ini.. ngarepp..hhee..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Title :Boy's Falling In Love Part 1**

 **Pairing** : JeongCheol - Jihan

 **Rating** : T

Dengan langkah terburu-buru jeonghan masuk ke rumahnya. Pikiran seakan hilang untuk beberapa detik. Ia masih mengingat tentang apa yang barusan menimpanya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terburuk baginya.

"Hey.."

"Astaga! hyung kau mengagetkanku!." Teriak jeonghan. Kelepasan, mungkin karena terlalu kaget melihat baekho yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Baekho melangkah mendekati jeonghan yang masih kaget di depan pintu.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau berlebihan, ada yang kau sembunyikan?" baekho menatap intens adiknya.

"ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Sungguh." Gugup jeonghan.

"hhm, mencurigakan." Acuh baekho meninggalkan adiknya. Jeonghan bernafas lega. Akhirnya hyung nya pergi tanpa bertanya yang macam-macam lagi tentangnya. Apalagi kalau sampai hyungnya tau apa yang barusan dialaminya. Bisa gawat.

 **flashback**

"buka pintunya, aku mau pulang." Jeonghan marah ia ingin cepat keluar dari mobil ini. lebih tepatnya mobil Scoups.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Deg. Seketika kegiatan jeonghan membuka pintu itu terhenti. Ia dengan jelas mendengar itu. ia mendadak terdiam.

"apa katamu hyu—

Ucapan jeonghan terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Scoups menciumnya singkat di pipinya. Jeonghan terdiam.

"Hy-hyung, kau gila. Aku tidak mau!" balas jeonghan seakan tersadar. Ia heran dengan namja di sebelahnya ini. Untung saja ia tidak menonjok wajah pucat Scoups tersebut karna telah lancang menciumnya tadi.

"aku tidak suka penolakan!" Balas scoups semaunya sendiri.

"Aiss tapi, aku tidak suka padamu, jadi kumohon jangan gila seperti ini.!" kesal jeonghan.

"hhm tapi sayangnya kau tak ada pilihan chagie, kau harus jadi pacarku mulai sekarang!" paksa Scoups dengan kalimatnya. Jeonghan mulai jengah dengan sikap egois namja di sebelahnya ini. Kepala nya seakan mau pecah menghadapi seorang dengan tingkat keegoisan selangit seperti Scoups.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan pacarmu.!"

"kau pacarku mulai sekarang!" kukuh Scoups.

"tidak. Aku tidak menerimaa-" ucapan jeonghan keburu dipotong Scoups.

"jika kau menolak kucium kau lagi, tapi di sini" goda Scoups sambil menyentuh ujung bibir Jeonghan dengan telunjuknya. Yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan horor jeonghan. Jeonghan segera menepis dengan kasar tangan Scoups.

' _sialan kenapa dia selalu seenaknya, hhm lebih baik aku abaikan saja ucapannya.'_ Batin jeonghan.

"Diam berarti setuju. Baiklah chagie mulai sekarang kita pacaran". Hhe seringai Scoups sambil melirik Jeonghan yang diam dengan wajah marahnya. Kemudian Scoups melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju rumah Jeonghan yang sudah ia ketahui alamatnya.

Jeonghan hanya diam. Daripada mencari masalah dengan Scoups yang sudah gila menurutnya lebih baik dia diam.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Jeonghan. Jeonghan tak habis pikir, sejak kapan Scoups tau alamatnya. Namun ia sudah malas bertanya. Ia segera turun saat pintu mobil itu bisa terbuka.

Ia langsung keluar tanpa mengucap satu katapun untuk Scoups, ia terlanjur jengkel dengan namja itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau sampai dianggap tidak tau terima kasih karena sudah diantar.

Scoups hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Jeonghan yang jelas begitu menahan kesal mungkin terhadapnya. Namun itu menjadi kesenangnya sendiri baginya.

"sampai ketemu besok chagie" ucap Scoups entah kepada siapa. Ia hanya sendirian di sana.

 **Flashback end**

-ke esokan harinya-

Suasana ramai memenuhi kondisi kantin siang ini. Sudah banyak kursi yang dipenuhi mahasiswa. Jeonghan yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya sendirian, namun ia bingung kenapa si boo belum juga kembali dari toilet. Ada apa dengan namja chabi tersebut. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia pergi.

Baru saja Jeonghan ingin makan duluan namun teriakan melengking seungkwan mengema meneriakinya dari pintu kantin.

"JEONGHAN-nah" boo berlari menghampiri jeonghan.

' _aiss boo please jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu'batin jeonghan._

"ada apa boo? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak hah? Kau melihat hantu?"

"tidak-tidak. Palli ikut aku.." seret-seret boo, ia geram melihat jeonghan yang tak kunjung bergegas mengikutinya.

"kenapa? Ada apa?" jawab jeonghan dengan santainya.

"jisoo hyung, ayo lihat jisoo hyung?"

"ada apa dengan jisoo hyung boo?"

"jisoo hyung berkelahi di lapangan basket!".

"mwoo?" jeonghan mulai khawatir karena mendengar kabar tentang jisoo, secepat kilat jeonghan bergegas pergi meninggalkan boo menuju lapangan basket.

Jeonghan sebenarnya bingung kenapa bisa jisoo hyung berkelahi, dan dengan siapa. Karena setahu jeongan jisoo itu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang baik mana mungkin berkelahi seperti yang dikatakan boo barusan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa jeonghan berlari. Dari jauh jeonghan melihat kerumunan orang yang di lapangan basket. Ia mulai gelisah.

Akhirnya karena terlalu penasaran jeonghan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang tersebut, apa benar kalau jisoo hyung yang sedang berkelahi di sana. Dan jawabannya...

Untuk beberapa saat jeonghan shock, ternyata benar jisoo lah yang sedang berkelahi. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi jisoo berkelahi dengan namja yang jeonghan kenal. Ia namjaa yang sangat menjengkelkan menurut jeonghan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"scoups hyung kumohon hentikan.!" Paksa jeonghan menarik scoups yang menindih jisoo.

"kalian berhenti! Kumohon!". Ulang jeonghan seraya menarik bahu scoups sekuat yang ia bisa dan akhirnya berhasil..

 **Flashback**

duk duk duk, suara bola basket terpantul cepat. Beberapa mahasiswa sedang mengisi waktu luang mereka bermain basket di lapangan. Tak terkecuali jisoo, walaupun nyatanya ia adalah mahasiswa club vocal tetapi basket adalah salah satu kegemarannya. Ia semangat bermain siang ini, meskipun siang namun cuaca sedang mendung jadi tak apa bermain meskipun di luar ruangan seperti saat ini.

Saat sedang asyik bermain, bola jisoo terlempar. Niat awal mengambil bola tersebut, nyatanya ada seseorang yang mengambil bola tersebut dan menahannya dengan sengaja.

Jisoo mendekati namja tersebut.

"bisa lempar bolanya padaku?" pinta jisoo yang berhenti 5 meter dari namja tersebut. Namun terlihat jelas namja itu tak menghiraukan malah asyik memenggangi bola di tangannya. Jisoo yang merasa diabaikan mencoba mendekat untuk mengambil langsung.

Eitss... duk..

Saat jisoo mencoba mengambil langsung bola dari tangan namja tersebut, malah namja itu dengan sengaja melempar jauh ke arah lain. Sangat terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkan jisoo. Sepertinya jisoo mulai terpancing.

"ada masalah apa kau denganku?" jisoo mulai geram. Namja tersebut tepat berada di hadapannya. Saat jisoo melihat namja tersebut. Ia sejenak mengingat orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini.

Memorinya seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia sungguh tak ingin kembali mengingatnya.

' _huh tak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti ini. Sabar jisoo' batin jisoo_

"jauhi kekasihku!" ucapnya.

Jisoo tersenyum remeh, ia heran dengan namja yang ia kenal bernama scoups ini, tiba-tiba datang dan memperingatinya untuk menjauhi kekasihnya. Benar saja. Emang siapa kekasihnya. Sungguh menggelikan.

"kekasihmu? Emang siapa kekasihmu aku tidak mengenalnya?"

"jeonghan! Jauhi jeonghan!"

Jisoo tak habis pikir jika jeonghan memiliki kekasih seberandal scoups.

"aku tidak tau jika jeonghan adalah kekasihmu. Aku sungguh menyesalkan jika jeonghan memiliki kekasih spertimu! Dan aku sungguh menyesal kenapa sekarang aku kembali bertemu denganmu. Sudah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu bukan." Balas jisoo. Membuat scoups mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan jisoo. Seolah mereka pernah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Menurut scoups ia baru mengenal jisoo baru-baru ini, itupun karena ia dekat dengan jeonghan.

"oh maaf aku tak mengenalmu." Balas scoups dengan santainya.

"oh begitukah? Apa kau ingat jika aku sebutkan julukan 'dua kutu busuk penghuni sekolah'? mereka dua siswa yang sering kau dan teman-temanmu bully hingga keduannya setiap hari menjadi bahan hinaan dan ejekan oleh kalian dan semua murid sekolah pada waktu itu?, apa kau masih tak mengingatnya." Ucap jisoo dengan tatapan tajam ke arah scoups.

Scoups diam namun ia mencerna setiap penjelasan jisoo. Saat jisoo mengucapkan 'dua kutu busuk penghuni sekolah' ia kembali mengingat julukan tersebut yang sering scoups dan temam-temannya ejekan kepada dua siswa kuper di sekolah mereka. Namun scoups tak mengerti mengapa jisoo mengetahui itu. Dan seolah-olah ia adalah orang tersebut. Atau jangan-jangan jisoo adalah...

"tak mungkin kalau kau itu adalah dia?" scoups sangat terkejut. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kau temannya yang sering dia bully bersama teman-temannya yang juga sering ia ejek adalah jisoo. Jisoo yang dulu dan sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Jisoo yang ia kenal dulu sangat terlihat kuper, culun dengan kaca mata besar di matanya. Sungguh pas untuk mereka bully. Sedangkan jisoo yang dihadapannya ini sungguh berbeda. Penampilan modis, badan proporsional dan tak ada kacamata besar yang mengantung di telinganya.

"hhm, kau benar itu adalah aku. Kenapa kau tak percaya? Kau mengira jisoo yang dulu tetap tak pernah berubah?" marah jisoo. Dengan emosi ia menonjok wajah scoups. Entah karena dendam atau terbawa amarah sehingga jisoo sangat ingin memukul scoups untuk saat ini.

Scoups tersungkur, mahasiswa yang lain tak berani melerai mereka hanya melihat. Jisoo yang masih terbawa amarah ia memukul kembali namun scoups yang tak mau kalah juga membalas.

"kau pasti tidak pernah menyesali perbuatanmu bukan? Apa kau pernah meminta maaf kepada kami!HAH!" teriak jisoo disela-sela ajang saling pukul mereka.

"dan satu lagi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Hanbyul!" geram jisoo.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali mengenang kenangan masa lalu tentang dirinya dan Hanbyul. Teman dekatnya yang sering dibully. Ia ingat betul betapa menyedihkannya dirinya dan Hanbyul yang terus-terusan menahan ejekan yang terus diserukan kepada mereka berdua. Dimana otak utamanya adalah Scoups yang merupakan ketua genk yang terusan membully mereka dan siswa lain yang mereka anggap lemah.

Lagi-lagi scoups kaget mendengar kabar hanbyul gadis yang sering ia ejek di waktu sekolah sudah meninggal. Dan mengapa jisoo menyalahkannya. Apa salahnya? Scoups tidak mengerti.

"kau pasti tidak menyadari pada waktu itu lebih tepatnya satu hari sebelum kepindahanmu kau membuat Hanbyul terkurung di sekolah. Kau pasti tidak tau kan kejadian setelah itu. ia kecelakaan! Hanbyul koma 2 minggu dan akhirnya meninggal. Dan itu semua karena kalian!" tuduh jisoo dengan emosi.

Scoups yang masih tak menyangka karena ulahnya dan teman-temannya waktu sekolah itu hingga menyebabkan salah satu temannya meninggal. Pada awalnya mereka hanya iseng melakukan pembullyan itu, dan tidak menyangka berakhir dengan kejadian seperti ini.

Scoups pun tak mengetahui kabar tentang itu. atau teman-temannya dengan sengaja menutupi kabar tentang kematian Habyul darinya.

"aku sungguh tak mengetahui tentang kabar itu. aku tidak menyangka gadis itu akan meninggal." Bela scoups.

"huh, percuma untuk apa kau tau. Kau juga pasti tidak akan menyesal bukan. Dan sepertinya aku tau kelemahanmu." Jisoo menyeringai.

Scoups yang seakan mengerti maksud ucapan jisoo, balik emosi ia memukul jisoo lebih keras.

"jangan macam-macam kau dengan jeonghan. Kalau kau tidak ingin kembali berurusan lagi denganku!"

"aku tidak takut" lawan jisoo..

Scoups yang emosi memukul jisoo sebisanya. Dan berlanjutlah aksi pukul antara jisoo dan scoups.

 **Flashback end**

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" jeonghan segera menolong jisoo yang tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam. Jeonghan tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan scoups dan jisoo sehingga berkelahi separah ini.

Mahasiswa yang lain sudah pada pergi meninggalkan mereka. tinggalah jisoo, scoups, jeonghan dan boo di lapangan itu.

"hyung ayo ke ruangan kesehatan, lukamu harus segera diobati hyung." Ucap jeonghan sambil mencoba membantu jisoo berdiri, namun keburu scoups yang menarik lengannya untuk menjauhkan ia dengan jisoo.

"ya! Hyung lepaskan. Apa maumu?" marah jeonghan karena tiba-tiba scoups menariknya.

"jauhi dia!" tegas scoups dengan memegang erat lengan jeonghan.

"jangan mengaturku. Kau berlebihan hyung." Ucap jeonghan menahan amarahnya.

"kali ini kau harus mendengaar kataku!"

"sekali lagi jangan mengaturku hyung. Aku tidak suka itu". jeonghan sebenarnya tidak suka terlalu ingin cari masalah lagi dengan scoups. Ia mulai meninggalkan scoups. Namun baru dua langkah ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Jeonghan berjalan kembali ke arah scoups yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"tutup lukamu dengan ini."ucap jeonghan setelah memberikan plester antiseptik yang selalu ia bawa di tasnya kepada scoups.

Scoups terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat plester pemberian jeonghan. Ia sangat senang mendapat pemberian itu dari jeonghan. Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang ia dapat. Sepertinya setelah ini scoups akan semakin gencar mendekati jeonghan. Hanya satu yang harus diwaspadainya untuk saat ini. yaitu jisoo.

Jisoo yang sedang di papah oleh jeonghan dan boo menoleh kearah scoups sambil menyeringai.

' _saatnya aku balas dendam' batin jisoo._

 **TBC**

Mianhe, T_T mianhe baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini. Sempet galau gegara gak semangat ngelanjuti cerita, tapi pas baca review dr kalian sungguh guna banget review kalian buat jadi motivasi buat ngelanjuti ni ff. ^^ Gomawo buat yang udah baca apalagi sempet-sempetnya ngeriview. ^^ semoga chapter selanjutnya cepet kelar chingu...

42


End file.
